Teasing or Desperation? An 'Always' Missing Reel
by Casy Dee
Summary: This little one-shot Alice & Hatter lemon is set at the end of Chapter 44, right after a night out between Hatter and Alice. They're horny...much lust ensues. Can stand alone.


**A/N: This little lemon is set at the end of Chapter 44, right after a night out between Hatter and Alice. They're horny...much lust ensues. If you like it, please review. Pretty please?**

**

* * *

**

**Teasing or Desperation?**

Their flirting was lighthearted and fun, but Hatter wondered if Alice knew how desperately he wanted her. His heart stopped every time he looked at her, his breath stilled in his chest, and when she touched him… it was like fire consuming him from the inside out. He'd had his share of lovers, but Alice was something so far removed from those experiences that he couldn't imagine how he was satisfied before her. In truth, he never really had been... not like this.

He struggled to still his trembling hand as he unlocked the door to their flat. He cast a brief glance at Alice; she didn't seem to notice it. He opened the door and waved her in ahead of him, his gaze dropping to watch her arse as she walked in front of him. The snug-fitting jeans didn't leave much to the imagination. He wanted to press against her, to taste the bare shoulders that had been enticing him all evening. He followed her in and closed the door behind them, locking the door and taking a fortifying deep breath. He turned to face her with a smile, anticipating that she'd want a cup of tea or something to eat. He could wait, but he didn't want to.

The entire night she had been near him, touching him, her body had been pressed to his as they danced; surely she had felt how badly he wanted her. He'd been hard the whole evening and it had started to border on being painful. He looked at the floor and closed his eyes to try to find a measure of restraint; her laughing eyes and the kisses they had shared were all he could see, all he could taste.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked him, her voice heavy with concern.

Hatter reached deep for control, found a measure of it. He raised his eyes to meet hers, intending to make another lighthearted flirtatious comment. She must have seen something of what he was desperately trying to hold back, because when his eyes locked on hers, he saw heat and need and passion echoed there. He stepped in towards her, closing the distance between them, his arms coming around her to hold her closer. He stared down at her for a moment, drinking in the lust and love he saw there… it was for _him._ He couldn't believe she felt this way for _him_. Her lips parted, she exhaled.

He crushed his mouth to hers, pulling her tightly into his embrace. Alice met him with searing passion, her hands pulled at his jacket, his shirt, as if she was desperate to touch his skin. He pulled away, shedding his jacket; he began unbuttoning his waistcoat with trembling fingers. Alice took advantage of the height her high-heeled boots had given her and began to nibble at his neck and throat as he worked to divest himself of all of the layers of clothing. He growled in frustration as his clever fingers, so good with hat tricks and sleight of hand, shook so hard he couldn't undo a simple button.

His breath sped at the feel of her soft lips on his skin. He concentrated… he had to get the damn shirt _off. _Alice laughed softly against his neck. He growled and spun her; pressed her between the wall and his body, his hips ground against hers, an involuntary response to the painful drive he felt. He nipped at her shoulder, her neck and throat, stinging kisses he soothed with his tongue. Her breath hitched and she moaned; now she was the one trembling at his touch. She pulled at his halfway unbuttoned shirt frantically, and he laughed as he continued to nibble at her skin until she knotted her hand in his hair and pulled his head back and away from her.

She raked her open mouth across his chest, pushing his shirt aside… biting at the heart beating rapidly beneath. The fierceness of her actions tightened the pull on his groin; he gave a low moan as she ate at him. Alice was biting and licking at his smooth hot skin, delighting in the hardness of the muscle beneath. In a swift maneuver, he pulled her shirt up and over her head, thanking his luck that Alice had been braless under the slinky camisole. She unbuttoned the remainder of his buttons and pulled his shirt off before pressing herself into him again.

She nibbled her way back up his neck and along his jaw, took his lower lip into her mouth and bit. He kissed her deeply, lost in the feel of her soft skin on his as he ran his hands down her back, tunneled them in her hair, shaped her ribs and brushed the edge of her breasts. She buried one hand in his hair and the other she rested on his face, holding him to her. He broke away to stare into her eyes, cloudy and unfocused. Her lips were swollen, her face flushed, and she breathed in hard little gasps; he thought that he had never seen anything more beautiful.

He picked her up, eliciting a shocked squeal from Alice, and carried her to their bed. He felt the slightest bit of discomfort from his mending ribs, but it was easily ignored. He set her down and crawled over top of her, desperate to taste her skin, to feel her. Hatter traced his fingers down her body, brushing lightly down to the waistband of her jeans. He unbuttoned them and undid the zip, and then began pulling them down off of her body along with her knickers. He removed her boots and then pulled the rest of her clothing completely off. He sat back to sweep a lingering look over her body before undoing his own jeans and pulling them off along with his boots and boxers. He crawled back over top of Alice and pressed his lips to hers, holding a measure of his weight off of her by resting on his forearms.

Alice sighed, ran her hands down his shoulders, over his back, and then ran her hands across his chest, feathering her fingers over his nipples and then back to his shoulders. She seized his upper arms suddenly, hooked his legs with hers and flipped him on his back, positioning herself above him, sitting on his upper thighs. She raked his chest with her nails, lightly grazing over his toned chest and tight abs. She stared down at him hungrily, stroking over his skin, touching his scars one by one…the ones he had received on her behalf. Her expression shifted to sorrow and regret; he grabbed her hand and pulled it to his mouth, kissed her fingers.

"Alice," he said simply.

He wished she could let it go; he would do it all again.

She brushed his cheek with her hand, bent to kiss him again. He tasted the desperation in her, reveled in it, and matched it with his own desperate need. She eased herself up, hovering over him, staring down at him. He brushed his fingertips over her breasts, her nipples… already hard and tight and needing to be touched. She squirmed and pressed against him.

Hatter pulled her closer to him, his mouth closing over her hard nipple. Alice shifted, moving herself up so that her mound was pressed against his cock. He groaned, had to stop himself from grabbing a hold of her hips and thrusting into her madly. She was killing him, making small circles with her hips, pressing her damp heat along his cock, thrusting against him as he bathed her breasts with his tongue. She pressed her clit along his hard length, using his hardness to rub against. He nipped and sucked gently while his other hand brushed over the taunt tip of her other breast, ran down her ribs, caressed her arse.

He couldn't stand it, couldn't hold back any longer. He grabbed her hips, angled her so he was able to enter her. Tight and warm and wet and _Alice_ surrounded him, he cried out at the intensity of the sensation of finally being inside of her. He held her still, reached for her face to pull her mouth to his. He kissed her slow and deep, holding her tightly against him. He wanted to be skin to skin; their bodies pressed together. He began to rock his hips against hers, and Alice gasped. He had angled so that every slow deep thrust rubbed against her clit, leaving her panting and seeing stars.

He held her tightly, his fingers digging into her hips. She was on top, but he was controlling their movements. Alice was coming undone, and Hatter's own cries and growls were increasing in volume and frequency. She bit his shoulder as the sensations grew too much, too strong.

She fought against it, trying to back off from the edge of orgasm. Hatter was relentless, continuing to drive into her with slow deep thrusts. She came hard, like a tsunami breaking on the shore. She shuddered as her nerve endings sang, and in an instant Hatter had rolled them so he was on top. He began thrusting into her… fast, hard, the headboard slammed against the wall. He cried out with each furious thrust, each one bringing him closer... he teetered on the apex. Alice's orgasm stretched out further and she screamed his name and tossed her head on the pillow. She dug her nails into his back; her muscles clenched and danced around him. He shouted her name as he joined her… white light and heat, like lightning in his veins.

He collapsed over her, panting. Sweat dripped from his hair, off his face. He nuzzled Alice's neck as she pressed kisses to his cheek. He would do anything; give up anything, risk anything for her. He hadn't lived before her, could never live without her. All his skill with words was useless to him; he couldn't begin to express the intensity and depth of what he felt for her with words. He _had _to touch... hoped he had shown her with his body; it was the only way he knew how.

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it? I played with the perspective on this one...I was wanting to be inside Hatter's head. Lusty action aside, I do still try to carry a part of the story with these. I hope that it is working. I hope you enjoy it...these are FUN to envision. *blush***


End file.
